Wonderful life
by TwinkleToesToo
Summary: The classic Christmas story...Jimmy Brooks style.
1. Prologue

My note…another little fic that I don't have time for(I wish I was this passionate about school work), but wanted to get up while on Thanksgiving break.

WONDERFUL LIFE

CHAPTER 1: PROLOGUE

It was a cold winter night, a few days before Christmas…Ashley and Jimmy were snuggled together on the couch in his living room. He laid on his side, as did Ashley, her back pressed against his chest. "It's getting late….I should go", she groaned, turning onto her back, so she could look at him.

"Five more minutes", he urged as he continued to flip through the channels on the television and simultaneously kiss the side of Ashley's neck. "You said that fifteen minutes ago", she giggled, catching his lips with hers. "Please…Ash?", he pleaded between kisses.

Ashley smiled at him."Okay….but just five more minutes", she said with mock firmness and turned back on her side to face the tv, curling up against Jimmy.

"Go back, go back….I love that movie", Ashley gasped excitedly as he passed over an old black and white film. "Aw…it's almost over", she pouted when she realized it was the end of the movie.

"…every time a bell rings, an angel gets his wings…", she said in unison with the little actress on screen. Jimmy laughed at her. "What….you've never seen 'It's a Wonderful Life'?", she asked incredulously. Jimmy rolled his eyes and smiled. "Yeah, probably, when I was a kid….but I don't remember the dialogue", he chuckled, pulling Ashley closer to him.

"It's my favorite Christmas movie", she defended, jokingly. "Well, we could watch it together…they're replaying it a midnight….and it's almost midnight", he suggested, tightening his arm around her waist. Ashley sighed and pulled his arm off of her. "No Jimmy, I really have to leave", she said reluctantly, as she sat up next to him.

Ashley cupped his face in her hands and tenderly kissed his lips before standing up. "Do you need anything before I leave?", Ashley asked, her subtle way of asking if he needed help getting up. Jimmy shook his head and grasped her hand. "Just you to keep me warm", he replied suggestively, looking up at her with those irresistible brown eyes.

Ashley smiled shyly at Jimmy, and looked around the room. "Here", she chuckled, taking a throw blanket off the other couch and covering him with it. "This should do the trick", she added sarcastically. Jimmy frowned at her, and Ashley couldn't help but laugh.

She pulled his chair closer to the couch, within his reach, and leaned in, to kiss him on the cheek. "Be careful driving home", he said concernedly, returning her kiss. "I will", she promised as she put her coat on, grabbed her purse, and walked over to the door, giving Jimmy a small waive.

Jimmy waited until the door closed behind Ashley before turning back to the tv. 'It's a Wonderful Life' had already started, again, he was just about to change the channel, but decided instead, to give the movie a chance….after all, it was Ashley's favorite Christmas movie, and she was pretty good a judge of movies.

Jimmy's mind started to wander about half way through the movie. He was thinking of his first winter with Ashley, back in the eigth grade. They spent most of that winter outside….sledding, ice skating, making snowmen and having snowball fights.

Jimmy sighed and threw his head back onto the pillow. It didn't happen very often, but a small pang of self pity began to creep up on him….he wanted to be able to do those things with Ashley again.

He blew out a heavy breath and tried to focus on the tv screen…right when George Bailey wished he'd never been born. "I know how you feel George", Jimmy said sarcastically, in a agreement with the character. He stifled a yawn and fought to keep his eyes open. "I wish I was never shot….", he mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------

My note….Okay, so there's my short introduction, the next chapter will explain what would have happened if Jimmy was never shot. Please send a little review and tell me if you like it!!

Disclaimer….neither Degrassi nor It's a Wonderful Life, belong to me.


	2. What if Jimmy was never shot? pt1

A little note…So, as you've already noticed, this fic is loosely based on the movie 'It's a Wonderful Life' and will have a hint of the mini of the same name. Just a warning there will be scenes of violence in this chapter(so I've upped the rating to T). The story will be broken up into three chapters….here's the first part….

WONDERFUL LIFE

CHAPTER 2: WHAT IF JIMMY WAS NEVER SHOT? PT.1

Jimmy squinted as he opened his eyes, the bright glow of the tv blocking his vision momentarily. When he was finally able to get accustomed to the light, he tossed the blanket, that was covering him, aside and pulled himself into a sitting position.

Feeling the presence of someone else in the room, Jimmy slowly turned his head to the side. If he could have, Jimmy would've jumped right off the couch and ran upstairs when he saw a young woman standing next to the couch.

"W-what…who are you….a-and what are you doing in my living room?", Jimmy stuttered as he hurried to transfer to his chair and back away from the stranger. The girl smiled sweetly. "I'm Claire. You made a wish and I'm here to grant it", she said plainly, shrugging her shoulders a little.

Jimmy closed his eyes and rubbed his face. "I've got to stop eating so late at night", he sighed, cracking one of his eyes open and glancing at the half eaten pizza he and Ashley were sharing, that night. "That always makes me have crazy dreams".

Claire chuckled. "This isn't a dream Jimmy…..is it?", she asked rhetorically, raising her brow at him. Jimmy thought for a second…..this Claire did have a point, Jimmy dreams never included his chair. In all of his dreams, he was either walking down the halls of Degrassi, running across the basketball court, or slow dancing with Ashley.

"Wait", Jimmy protested once he snapped out of his thoughts. "You still didn't tell me who you are and what you're doing here", he added firmly. Claire cleared her throat. "I'm an angel", she revealed quickly. "And, like I already said, I'm here to grant your wish".

"An angel?", Jimmy asked looking cautiously at Claire. She nodded happily and Jimmy shook his head in disbelief. "Okay, so if you're and angel, and this isn't a dream….and I didn't get shot…then , why am I sitting in this thing?", he asked bluntly, looking down at his chair. Claire gave Jimmy a small smile and walked closer to him, "I can't change what happened to you Jimmy, I can only show you what your life would've been like if the shooting had never happened".

Jimmy shrugged. "If you can't change what happened….then what's the point?", he asked incredulously. "For starters, you still seem to think life would be perfect if you were never shot…", Claire started to explain. "Well wouldn't it be?", Jimmy asked sarcastically.

"Perfect is an personal opinion….and from what I've seen, your life now, isn't all that bad", she responded brightly. "Really? You wanna trade places", Jimmy asked bitterly…but then immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…".

Claire interrupted him with a small smile. "It's okay, that happens a lot in my line of work…I'm used to it", she chuckled. Jimmy nodded apologetically. "People have a hard time accepting that the grass isn't always greener on the other side….", she started, then stopped when she saw the reluctant look on Jimmy's face.

"Here, let me show you", Claire encouraged, laying her hand on Jimmy's shoulder. He looked up at her questionably…then nodded in agreement.

------------------------------------------------------

In the blink of an eye, they were at Degrassi on that fateful Friday afternoon. Young Jimmy was standing at his locker as Rick walked right passed him. Jimmy looked up a Claire. "You were never blamed for the paint and feathers, so Rick held nothing against you", Claire explained as they watched Craig come up to Jimmy's locker.

"Look who came back", Craig whispered, pointing behind, at Rick. "Yeah, you'd think he would've taken a shower", young Jimmy replied. "Or at least changed his clothes", Craig chuckled and placed his arm around Jimmy's shoulder. "Let's get to class man".

Jimmy watched as his younger self walked down the hall with Craig…he eyes focused on the white sneakers the squeaked on the polished floor. "We have more to see", Claire stated, urging Jimmy down the hall.

Rick's rage was festering as he walked down the hall…intent on finding the one person who toyed with him. His first encounter was a boy named Mike, who chuckled when he passed Rick. Rick turned and fired at him but missed, by mere centimeters, and hit the wall behind the boy.

The next five seconds were a blur. Rick immediately recognized Emma as she rounded the corner and fired, striking her in the throat. Seeing his friend fall, Sean turned around and started to run, Rick fired again….Sean had taken Jimmy's bullet. Finally, Toby, witnessing all of this, tried to stop Rick by calling his name…but Rick was so blind with fury, he didn't recognize Toby's voice and shot his only friend in the stomach before running down the back stairs.

Shaken by what he had just witnessed, Jimmy looked up at Claire for explanation. "You see, Rick never saw your unconscious body on the ground, or the gaping hole in your back, or the look of horror on Craig's face when he found you. So, all he could think about was hurting Emma….like she had hurt him. Unfortunately, the others got caught in the crossfire", she stated sadly.

Jimmy turned his head back to the scene, but noticed that they were now downstairs in the schools foyer. Rick came running down the hall, bumping into Mr. Simpson. Without a rational thought, Rick fired again…grazing Simpson in the arm. Mr. Raditch, hearing the commotion came out of his office and called to Rick, who, in turn, shot him in the chest. Hearing the sirens and seeing the police cars, Rick huddled into a corner of the building, and took his own life with a single bullet to the head.

Jimmy stiffened and blew out a shaky breath. "Pretty disturbing, huh?", Claire asked quietly. Jimmy could do nothing but nod slowly. "Sorry, I guess I should've warned you ahead of time", she added apologetically. "No, I asked for this…but not like this. I thought you were going to show me how _my_ life would be different", he replied questionably.

"I am…but I'm also showing you that what happened to you affected the lives of every one at that school...and even perfect strangers. See in reality, Rick was upset when he saw what he had done to you. Emma, Sean and Toby heard the shot and walked cautiously down the hall. Sean was able to stay calm and try to talk Rick down. If just one of those things happens differently…the entire outcome changes", Claire explained.

"Wow", Jimmy whispered as Claire's words began to sink in. "I have more to show you", Claire stated quietly. "When you're ready". Jimmy nodded and sighed. "Okay", he whispered nervously, wondering what was in store for him next.

----------------------------------------------------

Another little note…I wanted to break the chapters by past, present and future, but that's not quite working…so some of the storylines will be combined, hope it's not too confusing. I changed the character of middle aged man, Clarence to teenaged girl, Claire…it just fit the story better(and Jimmy is such a ladies man, anyway…lol).

Reviewers….Samitiny and Raina-Bess, what can I say? You two are totally awesome…sticking by all of my stories and being so kind as to review them. So, thanks for the reviews to this story(my only two, by the way) and for reviewing 'Goodbye my friend'….your thoughts and comments mean so much to me…Thank you!!!

Disclaimer….the usual, Degrassi and 'It's A Wonderful Life' are not mine.


	3. What if Jimmy was never shot? pt2

A note…I think I found a way to separate the time line in a way that flows...but I warn you, there will be more 'dark' moments in this chapter.

WONDERFUL LIFE

CHAPTER 3: WHAT IF JIMMY WAS NEVER SHOT? PT.2

Jimmy took in his new surroundings, they weren't at Degrassi anymore, they were at a cemetery. "Okay, we're in the present now, give or take a few days….December 2006", Claire stated waiving her hand around. Jimmy gave her a perplexed look. "But wait, you didn't tell me what happened after the shooting. Did everyone make it? I know Rick died….but…?", he asked anxiously.

Claire nodded somberly. "Well, Emma Nelson died instantly, Mr.Simpson's wound was superficial….but he and his wife would never get over the death of their daughter, and Mr. Raditch died at the hospital", she explained sadly. Jimmy hung his head in sorrow.

"It was touch and go with Toby for quite a while. The bullet perforated his large intestine, causing deadly bacteria to seep into his bloodstream….they almost lost him twice to infection, but he survived.", Claire continued. "Good", Jimmy whispered, as he blew out a small sigh of relief.

"Sean's story takes a more tragic turn", Claire revealed, slowly walking down a small snow-covered path as she spoke. "He was released from the hospital after only five weeks….". Jimmy stopped suddenly, Claire turned to face him. "That's impossible, I was in the hospital for over three months", he retorted. "If he took my bullet, then…".

"Your forgetting something", Claire interrupted. "Your parents were able to get you the best medical care possible. Without health insurance or money to pay for care, Sean was patched up and sent on his way with only the basic supplies, an old metal wheelchair and a state appointed physiotherapist who came by once a week".

"That's just wrong", Jimmy protested, looking up at Claire. "Unfortunately it get's worse", she sighed. "Because Sean alienated his parents, Ellie dropped out of school to care for him. With the small amount of money his parents could afford to send, barely covering half the bills, Ellie was forced to take on two jobs, just to stay afloat".

Jimmy shook his head in disgust. "But El's a journalism major", he stated forcefully. "Not in this version of the story Jimmy…remember, nothing happens the way you know it", Claire replied in a matter-of-fact way, and continued walking until they encountered Marco, Ashley and Craig standing over a grave.

Ashley was sobbing into Craig's shoulder. "Craig and Ash, eh?", Jimmy stated quietly, his voice full of hurt. "Yep, that part's similar….with all of the drama she went through with Toby and the tragedies that came after, Ashley turned to Craig", Claire explained.

"Tragedies?", Jimmy asked curiously. Claire nodded over to the headstones. Jimmy looked down, the first name reading; SeanCameron, then the second..."Nash….Ellie?", he asked, his voice cracking. "I'm afraid so", Claire replied apologetically. "Sean just couldn't handle the prospect of life in a wheelchair…so one night, almost a year after the shooting; while Ellie was at her evening job, he swallowed an entire bottle of sleeping pills".

"I got down a lot, especially in the beginning, and sometimes I wished I had….but I never…", Jimmy stuttered in disbelief. "You had a supportive family, a great circle of friends, the best medical care, an outlet in art, a strong love of life and the determination to move past this….Sean didn't", Claire pointed out.

"But...Ellie?", he asked reluctantly. "Ellie's death was an accident. Distressed over Sean's suicide, she began cutting again. One day she cut her wrist a little too deep, she tried to get help, but passed out before she could", Claire revealed sadly. "Ellie would never go back to cutting", Jimmy protested adamantly . "Maybe the Ellie you know…but this Ellie did. She was all alone, she didn't have school or the band or her close friends like Marco or Ashley, and eventually you and Craig".

Claire noticed the anguish on Jimmy's face. "I know this is a lot to take in….but there's more you need to see", she said apologetically, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder as they headed to their next stop.

-------------------------------------------------

"I'm playing college basketball….big surprise", Jimmy stated flatly. Claire was confused, she thought Jimmy would be thrilled to be fulfilling his dream. "For North Carolina...full scholarship", she added cheerfully. Jimmy shrugged indifferently, so Claire moved on.

Just then Hazel walked into the gym, with the rest of the cheerleaders. She ran up to Jimmy and kissed him on the lips. "And I'm still going out with Hazel", Jimmy said disappointedly, rolling his eyes. "Um….yeah. Actually, you two are engaged", Claire revealed cautiously, nodding to giant diamond on Hazel's left hand.

Jimmy's eyes widened. "But I don't wanna marry Hazel….I want to marry Ashley", he stated defensively. Claire raised her brow at him. "Yeah, yeah…I know…._this_ Jimmy wants to marry Hazel", Jimmy groaned. Claire smiled and held in a chuckle.

Suddenly, they were back in Toronto, at Jimmy's old condo. It looked the same; stark, modern, cold. College Jimmy sat on the couch with his mother. "Your father should be home in time to spend Christmas with us. Thank God it was just a mild heart attack", Mrs.Brooks said to her son.

"A heart attack?", Jimmy gasped. "Is my dad really gonna have a heart attack?", he worriedly asked Claire. "No Jimmy. See, after you were shot, family became the number one priority to your parents….you became their number one…work just didn't seem so important anymore", Claire stated. "If you were never shot, your dad would have still been working seventy hour weeks...he wouldn't have had a reason to slow down, to take care of his family or himself".

Jimmy looked even more distressed, but before Claire could continue, there was a knock at the door. College Jimmy got up and answered it. "Spin", he greeted the person on the other side of the door. "That's Spinner?", a shocked Jimmy questioned, looking at the haggard figure that was his best friend. "What the hell happened to him?".

"The condensed version?", Claire asked and Jimmy nodded. "He drifted away from you, dropped out of school and got involved with some bad things; drugs, gambling and Jay Hogart", she said, summing up Spinner's sad life. They watched as college Jimmy and strung-out Spinner walked down a familiar street. They were fighting about money, college Jimmy said he wasn't going to give him any more and Spinner stormed off across an empty lot.

Jimmy felt a strange sense of familiarity and looked up at the street signs then looked at the empty lot in front of them. "This is where Degrassi should be", he said questionably. Claire nodded. "Yeah, they tore it down after the fire", she stated plainly. Jimmy held his hands up, wanting her to continue.

"Let's see….Mr. Simpson left Degrassi after the shooting as did a lot of teachers, enrollment declined and the school board closed the school after graduation 2005. That summer your friend Derek Haig and his prankster buddy Danny Van Zant, broke in, intent on vandalizing the school...and inadvertantly burned it down", Claire explained.

"But Derek turned out to be a good kid", Jimmy retorted. "He did in reality...because he had a basketball and a coach he really admired", Claire stated sincerely. Jimmy rubbed forhead in frustration. "So, you're telling me, everyone's lives would've turned to crap if _I_ didn't get shot?", he questioned sarcastically. "No Jimmy, like I told you before...it just caused a different series of events", Claire shrugged. "Here, let's just go on to the future", she offered with a slight nudge. "Great", Jimmy mumbled under his breath...but followed anyway.

----------------------------------------------

My authors note...still slightly depressing, sorry about that...but, the secondary or altered storyline of the movie is pretty dark and depressing too.

My reviewers...kickedinthehead...thanks for the review. Maibe Josie...thanks, I'm glad you liked it. Crystal...yes, it was intense, but I wanted to follow the basis of the movie; where tragic things happened and many people suffered, because 'George' was never born. Beth Pryor...I'm so happy you like it, and yes, I did want to elaborate on what happened in the mini...that clip was actually my inspiration.

Disclaimer...Degrassi and 'It's A Wonderful Life'...not mine, not mine, not mine!!!


	4. What if Jimmy was never shot? pt3

A note…here it is, the last chapter. I tried to tone it down a bit, but there will still be some, more adult themes and some scenes of violence.

WONDERFUL LIFE

CHAPTER 4: WHAT IF JIMMY WAS NEVER SHOT? PT.3

"The future, December 2016", Claire announced as they entered a posh apartment suite. As Jimmy looked around the room and immediately realized it was his….or the Jimmy he would've been. It was modern and glitzy, a dream room Jimmy might have wanted when he was younger, but was too flashy for who he was now. There were a lot of trophies, awards and jerseys hanging on the walls, but hardly any photos or art….well, no art that Jimmy liked, anyway.

Jimmy was starring at one wall in particular; the one that house a New York Knicks jersey…Brooks no. 22. A feeling of pride, mixed with a twinge of sadness, started to fill Jimmy….he would've done it, he would've made the pros. Claire noticed the look on his face. "Are you alright Jimmy?", she asked concernedly. "Yeah, I'm fine", he covered quickly, giving Claire a small, forced smile. "Okay….um, I need you to follow me", she said, almost hesitantly. Jimmy nodded and followed.

There were voices coming from a room at the far end of the hall. Jimmy followed as Claire walked slowly toward the noise, but stopped when he realized what was going on behind the door. "Whoa…wait", Jimmy called out nervously as Claire put her hand on the doorknob. Claire stopped and turned to him.

"Ah, I think they might want their privacy", Jimmy stated with a slight chuckle. Claire nodded and blushed with embarrassment, but opened the door anyway. Jimmy's eyes widened at the sight in front of him. "That's Hazel….but that's not me", he stated, referring to the dark-skinned man laying in bed with Hazel. Claire shook her head.

Jimmy watched as Hazel whispered something to the man, then giggled when he whispered back. Hazel waited until the man dresses and left, before retreating to the master bathroom. Claire took Jimmy back out into the living room, where they sat in silence. "Why are we still here?", Jimmy asked, after they waited, for what seemed like forever. "You've already showed me my wife is having an affair…"

Claire shrugged apologetically and looked over at the front door that had just opened. In hobbled basketball-star Jimmy on a pair of crutches, his left leg encased in a large knee brace. "What happened to me?", Jimmy asked Claire. "Unfortunately a chronic knee injury kept you off the court more than you were on….this was your fifth surgery …your doctor suggested you retire….but….", Claire explained. Jimmy was so involved in what Claire was telling him, he almost didn't see a small boy of about five of six, following him in. Jimmy smiled to himself, he always wanted to be a father.

Just then, a fully clothed Hazel came into the room. "Hey baby, how was school?", she asked, patting the little boy's head as he passed her. "Fine", he mumbled in response, continuing to walk toward his room. Hazel backed away as her husband attempted to kiss her, but not before he caught a whiff of cheap cologne. "You were with him again", he stated bitterly. Hazel turned hastily and walked over to the marble counter, trying the block the remnants of her lunch date.

"He was here?", basketball-star Jimmy asked angrily. "In my house?". Hazel smiled smugly. "I give you everything you want Hazel and you do _this _to me?", he yelled, but stopped when the little boy re-entered the room. Hazel turned on her heel and marched out of the room, only to return seconds later with two large suitcases. "We're leaving", she stated, ushering the little boy out.

"Daddy?", the little boy questioned pleadingly. "You're not taking our son", basketball-star Jimmy protested, fiercely. "My son ", Hazel bit back, slamming the door behind her. Jimmy looked up at Claire. "He's not mine?", he questioned, sadly. Claire shook her head somberly. "I'm afraid not….Hazel started cheating on you in college, her son was conceived while you were on the road".

Jimmy watched painfully, at the sight of himself, crumble to the couch and sob over the loss of his career and family. "Are we done now", Jimmy asked Claire impatiently. He didn't think he could take anymore of 'what might have been'. "Almost", Claire replied. "There's just one more part I need to show you"…..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jimmy took in a deep breath and opened his eyes, the surroundings were familiar again. "This is Joey's house", Jimmy stated with a smile, looking around the living room. "Actually, it's Joey's old house…Craig owns it now", Claire explained. "Good for him", Jimmy said, relieved that someone in his life was happy. "Where did Joey move to?".

Claire looked down at the floor. "Joey was killed in an automobile accident about nine years ago. Craig inherited the car lot, the house and his little sister. He became Angela's guardian a few months after Joey's death", she revealed sadly. "Oh", Jimmy muttered. There went his happy friend idea.

Suddenly, the back door opened and a mature Ashley walked in, grocery bags in hand. Jimmy took her in; her hair was shorter, almost like it was when they first started dating, but different...a little unruly. She was still stunning, but Jimmy noticed the sparkle that was missing from her gorgeous blue eyes. He also noticed a nasty cut just above her left eye and a fading purplish bruise on her cheek.

Jimmy was about to ask Claire what had happened, when Ashley called out. "Craig….Angie?", she asked to the empty house. "Don't they have any kids?", Jimmy questioned, knowing how much Ashley wants to have children. "No. Ashley was pregnant once, but lost the baby….after a terrible fall down the stairs. The doctors couldn't stop the bleeding…they had to perform a hysterectomy", Claire stated, sighing heavily. Jimmy sat quietly, taking in the devastating news.

Jimmy was broken from his thoughts by a slamming door. "Ash", Craig screamed from the living room as he rushed into the kitchen. He grabbed Ashley by the arm and spun her around. "Where the hell were you...I've been calling for hours", he shouted. Jimmy watched as Ashley cringed, bracing herself in anticipation for what was to come. "I-I went to the grocery store...we were out of milk", she responded in a scared, shakey voice.

Craig became more agitated, tightening his grasp. "Why is he so angry with her?", Jimmy asked conceredly as the arguement escalated. "Craig is sick", Claire answered plainly. Jimmy looked questionably at her. "Seeing you get shot was a major factor in Craig's breakdown...because you were never shot, Craig was never diagnosed bi-polar. Joey's death triggered something and Craig became abusive", Claire explained.

All the clues started to add up; the cut at bruise to her face, the 'fall' down the stairs that ended in a miscarriage. Jimmy swallowed the huge lump in his throat. "He hits her?", he gasped, the words almost too painful to speak. Claire nodded slowly. "Why does she stay with him?", Jimmy questioned, knowing Ashley would never voluntarily stay in that kind of relationship. "Angie", Claire answered simply. "Ashley knew if she ever pressed charges against Craig, social services would take Angie away..."

Claire was about to finish her sentence when Jimmy cried out. "You have to stop this Claire", he demanded as he watched Craig raise his fist to Ashley. "I can't Jimmy", she replied helplessly. "Yes you can...you're and angel...you have to be able to change this...this isn't the way it's supposed to be", Jimmy pleaded. "There's only one way to stop this, Jimmy...and you know what that is", Claire stated, honestly. "Fine...I don't care", Jimmy agreed, breathlessly. "And everything will be exactly as you know it", she added questionably, eyeing his chair. Jimmy nodded, "Let's just go...please, I just wanna go back...please..."

---------------------------------------------------

"...please, I just wan...", Jimmy mummbled as he was jolted from his sleep. He looked around the room, everything was exactly as it was when he had fallen asleep. He was on the couch, covered with the blanket, his chair beside him...right where Ashley had left it. Everything was the same...right? Jimmy reach over his head, fishing for his cell phone that was laying on the end table. He found it and hurriedly dialed Ashley's number.

"Ash?", he questioned the groggy voice on the other line. "Of course it's me. Who else would be answering my phone at...at two-thirty in the morning", she answered, a little sarcastically. "Sorry about that...I-I just wanted to make sure you got home okay", he stuttered nervously. "Yeah...like, over two hours ago", Ashley chuckled. "Jimmy, is everything alright?", she added, her voice suddenly taking on a concerned tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine...just had a bad dream", he replied, a little embarassed. "It was probably the pizza", Ashley offered jokingly. Jimmy smiled, but it faded as the disturbing scenes from his 'dream' started replaying in his mind. Suddenly a small sound rang out over the phone line. "What was that?", Jimmy asked. "It sounded like a bell", Ashley answered quickly. "Maybe an angel got it's wings", she laughed heartily. "Yeah, maybe she did", Jimmy smiled in agreement. "Hmmm?", Ashley asked through a yawn.

"Nothing. Sorry I woke you", he apologized again. "I just wanted to here your voice...I miss you Ash", Jimmy stated sincerely. "I miss you too", Ashley replied sweetly. "I'll see you in the morning, okay", she added assuredly. "Okay", he agreed. "Goodnight Jimmy...I love you", Ashley reminded him. "I know Ash, I love you too", Jimmy replied, snapping his phone shut.

Jimmy shifted a little, reaching over to put his phone back. Laying there on the table, was a small folded piece of paper; a piece of paper that wasn't there when he had reached for his phone a few minutes earlier. Jimmy opened it cautiously...there was a message, written in elegant handwritting...

_Dear Jimmy,_

_Remember, you only have one chance to live the life you're given._

_Thanks for the wings!_

_Love, Claire_

Jimmy smiled and re-folded the paper, placing it back on the end table. He grabbed his phone again and opened the photo log. He studied each and every picture; him and Ashley. Ashley and Ellie. Spinner and Marco together, making silly faces. Ashley. Craig singing on stage. Ashley again. The basketball team. His parents. Toby and Ashley. And his favorite one...a smiling Ashley, unaware her picture was being taken. Jimmy ran his fingers across the photo screen and thought...his life _was_ pretty wonderful, just the way it is.

------------------------------------------

An authors note...There it is, all done...and before Christmas!! I had to change the content of the letter, what Clarence wrote to George didn't really fit with the storyline, so Claire's message was a little different. Thanks for reading this story...I hope you enjoyed it.

BTW...I have one, possibly two one shots in the works right now, but...school comes (should come) first(hee-hee).

Reviewers...Maibe Josie, thanks for such a great review. I'm really glad you like this story...I was worried it might be a little to over kill (no pun intended). Raina-Bess, Yeah, maybe the intensity was exaggerated a little, but I really think things would've been much, much different, for everyone, if Jimmy didn't get shot.

Disclaimer...Degrassi, The New York Knicks, and'It's a Wonderful Life', do not belong to me.


End file.
